Goodluck and Goodbye
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: After graduating high skool, Dib and Zim discover they have much more in common than they realized at first and take their friendship to a whole new level. ZADR


Goodluck and Goobye  
By Sakata Ri Houjun  


Warning: ZADR with a lemon twist at the end.  


AN: This is my first attempt at Invader Zim fandom. I'm normally used to anime types, so be gentle with the probe since this is the first time.  
Special thanks to CelestialPhoenix for beta-ing this for me.  


~***~  


To say that the last few years had been uneventful would have been a lie. Even though the truce that had been called between the once egotistical alien and his human hunter eventually opened the door to a companionable friendship, they were still the subject of ridicule throughout high skool. And while at first they had a hard time finding common interests, Zim and Dib weren't really lonely. Even tonight they walked the empty streets in an uneasy silence, choosing to skip the "graduation party to end all graduation parties" partly because Zim couldn't stand to be around such large crowds and Dib echoed his friend's sentiments. And also partly because they hadn't actually been invited.  


The human glanced over at the Irken, a small smile coming to his face at how much the alien he once sought to expose had changed. In so short a time, Zim had lost much of his brash attitude. His banishment at the hands of those he had idolized had cooled his temperament considerably, transforming the alien into someone Dib was glad to call his friend. Zim's appearance had changed as well.  


Dib couldn't quite figure out if it had been the Earth's gravity or a bit of tampering on the Irken's part that had made the once tiny Zim keep up with his own growth spurts.  


Zim led Dib to his house, pausing to offer the human a smile. His disguised eyes met those of the tall youth easily. He only seemed to offer this type of expression to his ex-rival anymore, "Want to something to eat, Dib-worm?"  


"I could use some food," Dib returned the grin at the use of his old nickname. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets as an evening breeze whipped the coat around his lean legs.  


The Irken nodded before opening the door, leading the raven-haired human inside, "Um...what kinds of food are you accustomed to?" he asked uncertainly as he guided Dib past the loud and unusual decor to the table. He had always wanted to change the interior, but no one other than Dib came to visit, so he never bothered.  


The young man shrugged, "I'll eat just about anything."  


Zim moved over to a panel in the wall, gently typing a few commands before offering another smile to his friend, "I hope you don't mind, but will spaghetti do?"  


Dib leaned against the table, his head in his hand as he peered at Zim, still not used to the friendly way the alien was treating him, even after all these years, "I don't mind. Italian food is always good."  


The Irken sat in the only other vacant chair at the table, his smile growing wistful for a moment, "Well, human-stink, now that you've graduated, what are your plans?"  


"Honestly, I don't really know what I'm going to do," Dib responded truthfully, the question catching him off guard, "I suppose I could go to college. God knows that with my father's connections I could get into any that I desired. But," he sighed softly before continuing, "I haven't had anything exciting happen to me since..."  


Zim blinked, the lavender contacts focusing on him intently, "Is excitement what you crave?"  


Dib shrugged, forcing a smile onto his face, one that didn't reach his eyes. "Was cooped up for years within my own world before you showed up, my nose stuck in some book or glued to a television screen. Now that we've called a truce..."  


"I'm leaving Earth," Zim blurted out.  


Dib shook his head, not believing what he had just heard. Zim leaving Earth? Forever? He was about to respond when a pair of mechanical claws set two steaming plates of noodles covered in tomato sauce before the pair. The alien, grateful for the distraction, immediately picked up the eating utensil and dug into the dish, noisily slurping up the spaghetti.  


The human looked down at his plate, picking at his food, suddenly not feeling very hungry at the moment. The thought of his only friend abandoning him weighing heavily on his mind, "Zim," he muttered quietly.  


The alien licked at his lips, blinking at Dib, "Is something troubling you?"   


Dib shook his head, not meeting the Irken in the eye as he twirled some noodles around his fork absently.  


Zim remained silent for a few minutes, taking a few bites, "It's about me leaving, isn't it?"  


He nodded, still playing with his food rather than eating it. He had a lost and confused look on his pale face. The Irken continued to stare, causing Dib to heave a sigh and look up at Zim, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  


"What are you talking about, Earth-stink?"   


"You're staring at me as though I'm about to cry."  


"I didn't mean to stare. I am concerned that you aren't eating. It's very good and getting colder by the second," he pointed out, motioning towards Dib's plate with his fork.  


Dib lowered his eyes to the plate in front of him, as though just realizing he had food there, "I guess I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was."  


"Do you want to go home now?"   


Dib rolled up his coat sleeve to glance at his watch, "It's pretty late. Not that anyone will be home anyways."  


"Well, you are more than welcome to stay here for the night if you don't feel up to walking back to your place," Zim offered.  


"I guess..." he returned, his voice trailing away as he watched the Irken slowly remove his wig, setting it down on the table and rubbing at the antenna that sprung up. He had always been captivated by the alien's true appearance ever since he first saw him without his disguise on when he was a child, "If you really want me to."  


Zim rose from his seat, his antenna pert and a toothy grin on his face as he planted fisted hands on his hips, "Not like I have any more secrets to hide from you anyways, Dib-worm. Come on then."  


Dib stood as well, waiting for Zim to lead the way, "After you, space boy."  


Quietly, Zim led the thoughtful-looking human to the platform that would lower into his quarters. Yet all the while he snuck looks, examining Dib, "Is something bothering you?" he asked, repeating his question from earlier as the circular portion of the floor sank to the subterranean levels.  


Dib focused on Zim's green face for a moment, noting the concern, before removing his glasses to rub at his eyes, "Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing anymore..."  


The alien blinked and stared at Dib, "How so?"   


The human sighed heavily, "I just don't feel...driven as I used to with my interests anymore. It's like I'm...empty..." He paused and glanced back up at him, offering a small smile, "Do you understand what I mean when I say that?"  


"I do, actually," Zim returned, quietly, "I've remained here for many years now even after finding out the truth about my 'mission' and I just....I can't see any reason to continue to hide...I mean..." He shook his head, "It's like you said; I feel empty."  


"Why do you suppose that is?"  


Zim watched him for a few minutes as the platform slowed to a halt, "Do you still want to save your world?"  


"Of course I do! At least that's what I believe, but..." he sighed, shoulders slumping down in defeat, "Like I said, I've lost my drive..."  


"Then you need to stop what you are doing and find a way to regain your drive," Zim offered, matter-of-factly, walking into the bedroom.  


Dib watched him for a moment before he finally took in the fact that they had arrived at their destination. He began to admire the room's surroundings. He had never really been in this portion of the base before, always ending up in the hidden labs. The deep penetrating reds of the fabrics in the room were accented by the black and silver of the furniture and walls, giving away the obvious alien design. Then he noticed one more thing, "Why do we only have one bed?" he questioned, indicating the almost nest-like piece of furniture.  


Zim glanced at the bed in question and shrugged his shoulders, "It was made for just one person. There's enough room for both of us unless you'd rather not share."  


Dib blinked at Zim, blushing lightly, "Uh, I haven't really shared a bed before, but I suppose it is big enough..."  


The alien could feel his skin heat up, thankful that he didn't have the translucent epidermis of a human, "We're both male, so it shouldn't be a problem. As long as you don't sleep like GIR does, it shouldn't matter..."  


Dib had to blink at that comment, "You slept with GIR?"  


Unaware of what his statement implied, Zim continued, "It's a long story, but I shared a bed with him before and barely slept. He rolled on top of me during the night and I couldn't get him off because he sleeps like a stone," He shook his head ruefully at the unpleasant memory.  


The human breathed a sigh of relief before chuckling, "Well, I suppose you should be okay then." He looked around expectantly, suddenly noting the absence of the defective SIR unit, "Where is GIR anyway?"  


"He's out, getting provisions for our departure," the Irken stated simply, slipping off his gloves, which revealed slender claws, before bending to remove his boots..  


Dib blinked; he was snapped out of his admiration of the Irken physique by the mention of Zim leaving. He felt a pang in his heart as he sat on the bed to untie his own boots, "Why are you going?" he finally questioned, trying to hide his disappointment at the thought of his life without the Irken in it.  


Zim paused, looking over at the sullen human with renewed interest before answering, "I'm no longer wanted here."  


Dib squelched the urge to cry out that he wanted Zim to stay, if only because he couldn't quite place the reason why he wanted it. Sure, they had once been enemies, but now the alien was the only friend Dib had. He was the only one who could stand him, if not actually understand him. Quietly he slipped of his coat, draping it over a chair that sat in the corner of the small room, "Sounds like the story of my life..."  


"Why's that?" Zim asked, peering intently human disrobing in front of him.  


Dib removed his glasses before pulling off his shirt, the lean muscles of his torso moving under his pale skin, "Haven't you noticed? I'm just about as welcome here as you are."  


Zim snorted, "I think I can relate to an extent. I've never felt at home anywhere since..." he let the sentence hang in the air. Ever since Zim had confided in Dib about his disgraceful and humiliating banishment from the Irken Empire, they've never talked about it. Zim pressed his lips together as he slipped out of the dark shirt that clung snugly to his slender body and began folding it.  


The raven-haired youth watched Zim intently, marveling at the similarities and differences between them. Once the alien removed his contacts, revealing the large red eyes, Dib stood and walked over to Zim, moving so he could look directly into the alien's face, meeting those crimson orbs, "Why don't people see it?"  


Zim blinked, not sure if he should be liking how close the human was, especially in this state of undress, "It...still bothers you?" Dib opened his mouth, closed it, and shook his head. His cheeks were stained a bit by a blush. Feeling a chill run through him, Zim swallowed and answered his question, "Not many people care to see the truth, even if it stares them in the face," the Irken averted his eyes, pulse quickening.   


Dib laughed softly, drawing away to unbuckle his pants, sliding them down to reveal silk boxers and slender legs, "Just like me..."  


It was all Zim could do to not stare at the human as he undressed, "I've actually been lonely..." Zim admitted, only to then cough as he realized what he had just said.  


Dib reached out and laid his hand on Zim's shoulder reassuringly, a small part of his mind registering how smooth and warm the Irken's skin felt, "I think I know how that feels..."  


"You do?"  


"I live among people but I'm an outcast among them... Partly because I am who I am..."  


Zim squinted one eye in a perplexed expression, "And who do they think you are?"  


Dib looked down, searching the right words, "You saw how I've been treated all these years. Like you, I guess I'm just...different..."  


The alien nodded solemnly, "I understand how that is. Even my own kind thought that I was 'weird' at first, but..." He shook his head, "No one really took the time to see me little more than a insane Irken that always seemed to be causing trouble."  


"And people have never taken me seriously because I'm often overzealous when it comes to my hobbies..." Dib stated softly, looking right into those crimson eyes.  


"They always look right through me. You know what I mean?" Zim continued, meeting his gaze.  


Dib laughed softly, "I know how that is, only...I've come to realize recently that when I try to do what's right, I've been ridiculed even more."  


"But if what you're doing is right, then you should follow your heart and do what you feel you must."  


Dib blinked at that, "My heart...? I'm not sure what it says anymore."  


"Then you are not listening closely enough, Earth-monkey," Zim scolded, a disappointing frown on his face.  


"You remember what I said before about losing my drive, right?" Dib questioned, and Zim nodded, "Well, that...emptiness confuses me... I'm not sure what is right anymore... I'm not sure what to do with my life...."  


"Then step back and look at where you've come from and what you've done. That is what I've always done when I was in the academy."   


Dib closed his eyes and shook his head sadly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "It's not that simple... Here, everyone has their ulterior motives and nothing is pure."  


Zim found himself gently returning Dib's comforting gesture from before, resting one hand on his shoulder while taking a seat next to his friend. He suppressed a shiver at the warm feel of human flesh underneath his claws, "Then you must focus only on what you have seen and believed up until this point. After you do that, then you can decide what you will do. Gather your thoughts first. There's no rush, either. You don't have to do it tonight. And there's no deadline, really."  


The human smiled, a warmth spreading through his whole body at that comforting touch, "I never knew you could be so...eloquent. Thanks..."  


The Irken returned smile and squeezed his shoulder lightly, "You'll be alright."   


Dib reached up to cover Zim's hand with his own, returning the squeeze, his gaze focused on the crimson eyes that haunted his thoughts for years, "I know I will be now..."  


Zim felt his temperature rise again and thanked the deities once more, "Ready for bed yet or do you still want to talk some more, Dib-worm?"  


He shrugged, reluctant to move his hand away from Zim's, "I don't know.. Why, are you tired?"  


"Not quite yet," he replied back, shifting slightly but not removing his hand. 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he murmured before biting his lip, realizing that he'd been touching Zim's hand for much longer than necessary, but was unsure of what to do.  


"Hmm..." Zim murmured, tensing his hand against Dib's shoulder as he thought of a safe subject, "What's your family been up to lately? I haven't seen Gaz around for a while."  


"Uh... I...I don't really know... She just sort of left on some trip with my father and...they haven't exactly been in contact with me..."  


"Oh..."  


Dib looked down, averting his eyes as he removed his hand, fisting it once he realized how cold it felt, "I haven't really thought much about contacting them either, you know... I..."  


"You've been very busy lately with...graduating and all... Um...you...could contact them when you get back home..." he suggested, removing his hand as well from Dib's shoulder.  


The human shook his head. "I'll forget..."  


"I'll remind you before you leave..."  


"...if I leave..." Dib whispered, his voice sad.  


"You...don't want to return home?" Zim asked, trying to keep the sliver of hope he felt out of his voice at what Dib might indicate.  


"...I don't know anymore..."  


Zim could feel his pulse speeding up, yet he forced his breathing to remain calm, "Why not?"  


All the confusing feelings resurfaced again, causing the human to remain silent, lest he say something he might regret. However, his fist clenched tightly to stop the tremor that threatened to tear through his body. Zim leaned forward slightly trying to read the other man's expression through the dim lighting, "Dib?"  


He looked up, surprised that the alien had used just his name, "Y-yes?"  


"Why don't you want to go home?"  


Dib trembled in response.  


"What's wrong?" Zim pressed, concern etched into his voice.  


"I-I..." Words seemed to fail the confused human. Slowly he unclenched his hand as he averted his eyes with a weary sigh.  


Not to be deterred, Zim gently caught his chin, turning his eyes towards him, "Dib-human?"   


The raven-haired youth swallowed thickly, his heart pounding in his ears at the feel of those claws gently holding him, at the soft sound of concern in his friend's voice.  


"Are you...alright?" Zim questioned, his face heating up once he realized how close he was to his once-enemy and how good it felt.  


Dib managed a shaky nod in response. The Irken continued to hold him like this, looking through the darkness into those eyes of amber for a moment before finding himself leaning a bit closer. He brushed his lips over Dib's, wondering what he was doing. He leaned back a bit.  


Dib's heart skipped a beat, his whole body tingling. His eyes widened in surprise as his hand moved to touch his lips, still reveling in the electric sensation that was left behind after his first kiss, "Zim... I..."  


The Irken immediately released Dib's other hand and jumped away from Dib like he was made of water. He tumbled into the concave structure of his bed and scrambled for the furthermost edge, nearly falling off as his legs became tangled in the shimmering black blankets, "I-I'm sorry," He looked away from the shocked human after his pathetic apology, searching for an excuse, "I..."  


Dib sat up a bit and crawled towards the shaking Irken, his fingers tentatively reaching out to touch his nervously twitching antenna, "You're going to fall off the bed...."  


Zim looked up at Dib as he felt the feathery light caress against his most sensitive organ and blinked in confusion, his pulse pounding harder, "Am I?"  


The human nodded, smiling down at him, "I don't want you to fall off and leave me alone..."  


Shyly, he slid a bit closer to Dib, trying to control the sensations raging through him, "Is that better?"  


Dib took on a thoughtful expression for a moment, "I think you should come a little closer, away from the edge..." he replied as he continued to play with Zim's antenna, sometimes brushing against his smooth skin.  


Zim moved until he was barely and inch away from him, the pair now closer to the center of the bed. When Zim spoke again, his voice was breathless from the continued stroking, "How about this?"  


"Well, at least you're in no more danger of falling off of the bed..." Dib replied as he playfully tapped Zim's cheek, blushing madly.  


"And what would you have done had I fallen off?" he queried softly, wondering if Dib could feel just how hot his face was getting.  


"I probably would have joined you on the floor. It'd be too rude to have this big bed all to myself..." he returned, leaning forward a bit though not fully understanding why.  


"But the floor is so much harder than the bed," Zim argued, half closing his eyes and smiling a bit.  


"Which is why I had to get you away from the edge..." he countered, his hand now tracing Zim's lip, his hand trembling.  


"Then perhaps I should thank you," he whispered softly, shivering at Dib's touch.  


The human felt his stomach knot up, a light-headed sensation sweeping through his brain. It was an euphoria unlike anything he had ever experienced, "And how would you thank me...?"  


Zim gently leaned forward and pressed his lips to younger man's lips, allowing his eyes to close. A soft sigh escaped the human, his own eyes sliding closed as he leaned into the kiss. After a moment or two of this newfound pleasure, Zim leaned back and gazed at Dib, smirking at his victory, "Like that..."  


Dib smiled, his hand stroking Zim's cheek tenderly, "And I suppose I would have to find some way of repaying you for that..."  


"For what?" he asked, leaning into Dib's hand.  


"Does it matter?" he responded after a moment's thought. Dib then leaned in and returned Zim's kiss gently.  


Zim wrapped his arms around Dib and gently kissed at his ear. Dib trembled against Zim, amazed at the wonderful feeling of their bare chests pressed together, such a warmth he had never felt before in his life, "Zim, what's happening?"  


"Mmm? What do you mean?" He leaned back to look in his eyes.  


Dib blinked and then sat back and looked away, "I...I don't know....You're right...I mean, we used to fight against each other...I just...I don't know..." He trailed off and touched his lips, shivering from the loss of heat, "But...I...liked it..."  


"Well..." he started after breaking into a relieved smile, "Didn't I tell you to follow your heart?"  


"You did..."  


"And what is your heart telling you to do?"  


Dib reached over and pulled the Irken into his arms, hands smoothing down his back almost lovingly, "It's telling me to not let you go..."  


Zim smiled and wrapped his arms around him again, "That's good, because I don't want you to."  


The human sighed happily before kissing Zim again, lips working against the alien's, more than eagerly. This only caused Dib to pull Zim tighter against him, deepening the kiss. The Irken slid his hands down to rest on Dib's hips and parted his lips slightly. The raven-haired youth slid his tongue inside, reveling in the unique taste of the alien.  


Zim's prehensile tongue moved against Dib's while he moaned slightly. After getting over the initial shock of feeling that long muscle wrap around his own tongue, Dib began to gently wrestle with Zim, his heart beating fiercely. Never had he felt this way before.  


The Irken parted reluctantly for needed air and looked at the younger man, "D-Dib-human..."  


The human smiled at the familiar nickname, a bit uncertain, "I-I think at this rate we'll never get any sleep..."  


"Well...if you want to stay with me...I guess there's no hurry," he murmured as he rested his temple against Dib's.  


The youth stroked Zim's cheek tenderly, "I've only felt alive when I'm with you... But, do you want me to stay?"  


Zim closed his crimson eyes and nodded solemnly, "I'd like it if you could...but I'll understand if you decide that you don't want to..."   


Dib's face broke out into a brilliant smile before he pulled Zim into a tight hug, arms wrapped around his waist and face buried in the Irken's shoulder, "I want to be wherever you are, even if it's in space!"  


The Irken wrapped his arms around Dib's shoulders and buried his face in his hair, inhaling his scent deeply, "To say honestly, I was hoping to not leave without you."  


Dib pulled away, a sad look as he reached over to touch Zim's cheek gently, lovingly, "Does this mean that you've...always...?" he let the question hang in the air, not knowing if the Irken could feel that way about someone like him.  


Zim thought for a minute and then smiled slightly as he looked up, "You know, I think I've always... As strange as that seems."  


The human swallowed thickly, his voice broken with emotion, "I don't fully understand what it is I'm feeling really. But..." he broke off to lean forward and kiss Zim softly, brushing his lips lightly over the alien's and remaining close, barely a breath away, "I want to be with you, no matter what..."  


Zim smiled and closed his eyes, "That is something we agree on, Dib-worm."  


"I've never known anybody like you before, Zim. You're the first flesh and blood person to have made me feel like I matter," he whispered as he brushed back his antenna and tenderly kissed his cheek, "I never even thought myself attracted to guys at all..."  


"Neither did I. I never thought I'd fall in love, let alone with a human I used to hate."  


Dib laughed against Zim's skin before pulling away, "I'm nervous..."  


"As am I," he whispered before leaning forward to lay a soft kiss on his lips, "But, I'm willing if you are..."  


Dib's trembling hands took a hold of Zim's, squeezing gently, "I've never done anything like this before..." he admitted softly, lifting the Irken's hands to place a light kiss on both of them, "But I'm willing to go as far as you'll take me..."  


"I'll go as far as you want to. I trust you, Dib-worm."  


The human's breathing went up a notch as he ran his hands down Zim's body, trembling as he explored the alien's chest and stomach, his eye wide with wonder. The Irken trembled under younger man's touch, resting his hands on Dib's shoulder lightly as he felt the calloused tips move against his skin. The raven-haired youth blinked as he looked up, meeting Zim's fathomless gaze with a shy smile and a blush, "You're beautiful..."  


The normally egotistical alien looked down shyly, "T-thanks..."   


"So beautiful...." he repeated in a reverent whisper.  


"You are too," he replied, trying to detract attention from the unnatural heat flushing through his skin.  


Dib laughed softly, looking away, "I..." He blushed deeper unable to come up with a good retort, one finger idly tracing patterns into the Irken's skin. Zim gently ran his right hand from Dib's neck down his arm. The human smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, gently tracing the alien's lips with his tongue, now moving his whole hand along Zim's chest, feeling the gentle throb of blood pulsing through his system.  


The Irken gasped lightly, his eyes sliding closed before wrapping his arms around him again, allowing his hands to trace the contours of his back. Dib ran his lips along Zim's jaw line, his hands sliding around to the Irken's sides and back, never stilling against the flawless skin that felt smoother than anything he'd ever touched. Zim tilted his head slightly to allow him better access, his hands tracing the waist band of his boxers teasingly.  


The human youth moaned softly as he kissed the offered flesh more firmly, finding Zim's pulse leaping against the green skin and raking teeth across it, tongue darting out to taste. Zim moaned quietly, moving his hands back up to tangle in his dark hair. Dib raised up his head to kiss at the base of the alien's antenna before whispering softly, "Zim...?"  


"Yes?" he returned, nuzzling the side of Dib's face slightly, his claws playing with his bangs.  


"How does one... I mean..." he broke off with a nervous laugh, "I've never... That is..."  


"Well...I think we're pretty close in anatomy... So, I guess...it should work the same... I mean...I've never...you know... Experimented..." he finished nervously.  


Dib moved his head back to gaze at Zim, his gaze a bit uncertain, "Do you want to...?"  


Zim bit his lip, hesitant of what to do and then nodded, "I do. I want to be with you," He glanced down slightly, a sad expression on his face, "I'm tired of being alone."  


The human tilted his head with a soft smile, "I don't want to be isolated within my own world anymore..." He leaned in close, resting his forehead against Zim's.  


The Irken's smile will brilliant and rewarding.  


He leaned in to kiss Zim fiercely, leaving no room for doubt or hesitation anymore. The alien returned kiss, pulling Dib closer, claws slightly digging into his back. Dib pressed his whole body against Zim's, his hands running along the length of his body, feeling the twin metallic indentations where the Irken's PAK used to be, a flicker of sadness running through his mind at the memories of how crushed the alien looked the day he was truly exiled. Even back then he had wanted to take Zim into his arms and make everything better for the invader.  


Zim shivered at the tender touches before probing eagerly at Dib's lips with his tongue, his hands roaming restlessly on his back, wanting more. Dib parted his lips with a groan, eagerly opening himself up to the Irken. That talented tongue plunged once more into Dib's mouth, exploring and tasting the youth. Dib gently urged the alien back until he was laying on top of Zim, snuggling against him with a sigh, the kiss losing it ferocity and becoming something more meaningful and tender. The Irken gently ran fingers through his hair, breaking for air and looking up at him with so many emotions shimmering in his eyes.  


"Are you sure? There isn't a doubt in you mind?" he asked, his antenna twitching in anticipation.  


Dib shook his head, his long bangs sweeping across the Irken's bare chest, sending tremors through the alien's frame at the tickling sensation, "None..."  


Zim gripped his arms gently and rolled with him so that he ended up on top. He smirked at the surprised look on the human's face before leaning down to kiss him again. He could feel Dib's heartbeat speed up at the change in positions, the pulse beating against his skin like a trapped creature trying to break free. Dib was not quite sure what was going to happen next, not having the faintest idea of how it would work. And yet, he was anticipating and welcoming what was to come.  


Cautiously, Zim sat back, his own pulse pounding as he rested his hands on the waistband of Dib's boxers. The human inhaled a shuddering breath, slightly trembling, "Zim..."  


At the soft utterance of his name, the alien leaned down and lightly kissed Dib's stomach while carefully sliding off the last remaining bit of the youth's clothing. The muscles of his body quivered and jumped under the light touches of Zim's lips. A cool breeze sliding across his exposed hot skin made him shiver as he fought to hide his embraced blush, "I-I..."  


Zim sat back again, face aflame as he completely removed the boxers only to then look at Dib, a question in his gaze. Perhaps his potential lover didn't want to continue after all.  


His chest heaving, Dib could only stare up at the Irken with gleaming amber eyes as he struggled to make the words come, "I-I...love you...."

The Irken's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the nervous declaration. Then his expression changed to one of relaxed happiness as he crawled up to kiss Dib on the mouth again, "I love you too, Dib-human," he murmured softly into his lips.  


Dib smiled into the kiss, hands moving to tug at Zim's pants, sliding them down slender hips. The Irken moaned softly into the kiss, his hands resting against Dib's chest for balance as he let the human undress him. Dib nudged the fabric away before sliding his hands back up, shyly exploring the older man's hips and thighs with curiosity and trepidation. Did he mean what he had said before, about their anatomy being similar?  


Zim gasped loudly at the feel of warm human fingers caressing the sensitive flesh between his legs and moved to kiss down Dib's neck and shoulder, his hands slyly exploring his chest. Dib arched slightly into Zim's hands, surprised at the intense sensations coursing through his body at the feel of those sharp points touching him so gently, "Z-Zim..."  


Encouraged by his whimpering moans, Zim kissed down his collar bone while his hands settled firmly on one of his nipples, rubbing in small, teasing circles. Dib gasped loudly, never expecting that such a small motion could feel that good, his fingers clenching slightly into Zim's flesh, "God..."  


The Irken looked up curiously at the strained cry, panting faintly. Dib met his questing eyes, smiling reassuringly, "Is it supposed to feel this intense?"  


Zim chuckled softly and kissed him again, "Perhaps," He leaned down, moving his hand so he can drag his tongue across the teased nipple, licking it affectionately, while rubbing the other gently with his palm.  


Dib's breathing became labored at the sensation coursing through his blood, "I never thought..." Zim paused long enough to switch sides, swirling his tongue in never-ending circles around the pert flesh, causing Dib to gasp again, his body jerking, "This feels so..."  


He pulled mouth away again and looked up, smirking, "So...what?" He lightly pinched the nipple he had just finished with.  


Dib cried out, panting, his body arching sharply off the bed, "I-intense!"  


Zim continued in his assault, kissing downward, stopping to tease his navel, tongue dipping repeatedly into the indentation. Dib moved his hands to play with those soft antenna which were tickling his chest, his breathing labored, "Is it supposed to feel this way...?"  


The Irken growled softly as he nuzzled his stomach lightly, "Why must you ask me, worm-baby? I have less knowledge about this than you do," He looked up with a impish smile, "But I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Zim punctuated his sentence by wrapping his fingers around Dib's arousal.  


The human cried out again, arching into Zim's hand uncontrollably, hands planting themselves firmly into the sheets, gripping tightly. He had never felt anything like this before in his short life. Zim gently allowed his hands to travel along his length with feather-soft caresses, delighting in the helpless noises the human was making.  


Dib gasped Zim's name, his eyes trying to focus on his new-found lover in vain, "I-I..." The Irken merely closed his eyes and gently kissed the tip, his finger caressing along the base. His talented tongue was moving around, licking at the tip before wrapping around the throbbing length, drawing as much as he could of the heated flesh into his mouth. Dib tried to control his body, but his hips jerked at being enclosed in that moist cavern, a soft whine emitting from his throat as his eyes clenched shut.  


To avoid choking, Zim folded his arms over Dib's hips before continuing to suckle gently. One hand slid up and pinched a sensitive nipple gently, causing the human to cry out ardently. Suddenly, Zim stopped and crawled up to kiss Dib firmly on his mouth, not able to stand those passionate cries that he knew were just for him. Dib thrust his tongue into Zim's mouth, moaning throatily into the kiss, his hands pulling the Irken against him, needing more of that wonderful pressure. Unable to deny him his request, Zim pressed himself against Dib's trembling body, moaning as his arousal came in contact with Dib's.  


The human tore his lips away from the alien's, gasping as his body convulsed in response, "Z-Zim... Uhnnn... T-that feels..."  


Zim gasped at the pleasure such friction caused him, sliding his hands down to cup Dib's buttocks, pulling him closer still and moving his hips against the human's, "D-Dib...y-yes...I feel it too..."  


The youth moaned louder, his head thrashing against the pillows as his grip on Zim's shoulders tightened, "Please... Don't...stop..."  


The alien could only moan and thrust gently against Dib. Wanting to be closer still, the human moved his legs, bracing them against the bed and arching his lower body up, meeting each of Zim's thrusts with one of his own. With a guttural groan, Zim pressed his mouth to Dib's again as he felt himself reaching climax, moaning deeply into his mouth. Dib returned the kiss, fueled by the Irken's desire, tears forming in his eyes at how wonderful this felt, this soul-shattering ecstasy.  


Suddenly, Zim's body shuddered as he spent himself, a harsh cry escaping before he collapsed atop the pale human. Dib gasped at the hot liquid splattering against his stomach, blinking at the limp being in his arms, "Wha...?"  


Zim nuzzled Dib's neck gently as he regained his breath, "Sorry..." he panted, feeling the slick fluid between them.   


Dib slid one hand down to feel the warm stickiness, blinking in wonder, "I...made you do that?"  


The alien buried his face in Dib's neck, nodding mutely out of embarrassment. Dib felt his face flush as he wrapped both arms around his lover, rubbing his face against the smooth skin that was now slick with sweat. Gently, Zim kissed Dib's neck up to his ear lobe, only to whisper, "Are you...okay, Dib-human?"  


The youth nodded shakily, "I..." He shifted, moaning softly at his discomfort, still close to the edge.  


Understanding filled the Irken's mind as he gently rested a hand on his nipple again, sliding up a bit until his knee was nestled between Dib's legs gently, "Yes?"  


Dib's eyes fluttered close with a louder moan, his chest heaving, "Zim..."  


Nodding in satisfaction, Zim gently planted a kiss on his lips, "I know," he whispered into the kiss before sliding his hand down to brush his fingers over Dib's member lovingly.  


Dib opened his mouth but no sound emerged, just a soft exhalation as he closed his eyes, a single tear streaking down his cheek. Zim leaned over to softly kiss the drop of moisture away before returning his mouth to Dib's lower abdomen and laying brief kisses there, his fingers caressing his length.  


The human smiled at his lover's tenderness before sighing deep in his throat, his hands fisting in the sheets, "We're so different. Why does this feel so good?"  


"I'm not sure exactly why..." he murmured against his skin, his forehead resting against the youth's belly, his hand still working gentlyl, "Maybe because we are so different?" His other hand joined the first as he leaned back to lightly kiss along the base of his arousal, "I...I've been denying these feelings for so long. I've never felt this way about anyone before..."  


Dib swallowed as he touched the alien's cheek, "I don't know what it is about you... Why do I feel like I've known you forever, like it wasn't an accident that you landed on my planet...?"  


Zim closed his eyes and buried his face in Dib's waist, "You've made me feel like I actually matter again. I...I love you...more than I can say..."  


The human wrapped his arms as best he could around the alien, his eyes closing with a smile on his face, "I never thought I'd ever hear those words from anyone...let alone an alien."  


Eagerly, Zim slid into the embrace and nuzzled his chest, "I don't see why. Someone like you...I should think you'd be with someone..."   


"I could say the same thing about you..." he chuckled as he tugged playfully on his antenna.  


Zim moaned deeply, eyes sliding closed in pleasure, "But who would want an outcast like me? You're the only one who accepted me."  


Dib continued to touch his antenna again, traveling down to rub at the base, smiling at the reactions it drew from the alien in his arms, "Why should it bother me? To me, these differences only enhance your unearthly beauty."  


Zim leaned his head against the rubbing caress, his voice nothing more than a breathy moan, "Thank you..." He took Dib's hand from his antenna and kissed his palm, his other hand secretively returning to his lover's arousal to continue his caresses.  


The raven-haired youth moaned loudly, his hand trembling as he caressed his love's face. Zim ran his thumb over the moist tip in gentle circles causing Dib to close his eyes, his lips emitting a whine. With a smirk gracing his alien features, he slid down to do the same with his tongue briefly before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently. Dib cried out, his hips jerking. Chuckling rather evilly, Zim took in a bit more, his fingers gently massaging around the base, stimulating the quivering flesh. Dib's breathing became shorter, all the blood rushing to that one point of his body, his mind reeling from sensation and pleasure lavished upon him. Zim felt the tip of his arousal at the back of his throat and pulled back a bit to keep from choking as he suckle a bit harder, wanting his lover to find his release.  


"Zim!" Dib cried out, jerking his hips again, clenching his hands in the blankets, "I'm..." The alien followed the movement of his hips the best he could, his hands sliding beneath his trembling legs. Dib's body spasmed suddenly as his seed gushed forth, his body emptying itself into Zim's mouth. The Irken choked a bit as Dib erupted into his mouth, and swallowed a bit of the bitter fluid involuntarily before closing his eyes tightly and accepting all Dib was giving him, relaxing a bit.  


The human panted heavily as his mind floated back down to earth, his chest rising and falling, "Zim..." he murmured in awe, "That was... wonderful..."  


Zim managed to swallow, ignoring the odd taste that clung to his mouth and caught his breath a bit before crawling up to hug Dib possessively, "Yes....that it was..."  


Dib returned the embrace, his mind still trying to comprehend what all had just happened to him, "Thank you..."  


The Irken broke into a relieved grin, his head nestled against the human's chest, feeling the heart pound against his cheek, "You're very welcome, Dib-human."   


*~~~*  


"WHEEEE_HOOOO!!!!!"  


Zim awoke to the sound that could only come from one hyper-active and dysfunctional robot tearing through the visible portion of his base. He felt vibrations rumble, certain that his minion was causing havoc and attempted to sit up. The Irken then blinked when he found himself still wrapped in Dib's arms, smiling warmly and relaxing once he realized that last night wasn't a dream.  


Dib sighed in his sleep, hugging the warmth in his arms closer, mumbling quietly, "...I can work on those results later..."  


The Irken chuckled and ran a claw through Dib's long bangs before pressing a soft kiss on his temple, "Morning, sleepy head."   


His lover moaned quietly, roused from his sleep, amber eyes blinking open to stare into Zim's crimson gaze, a tired smile slipping across his face, "Is it morning already?"  


Zim lovingly bumped his cheek against Dib's, "I think it would be more correct to say mid-morning, But yes, it's morning."  


Dib closed his eyes with a sigh, his smile widening a little, "Doesn't really matter anyways..."  


"And why's that?"   


The youth hugged him tighter, his eyes opening again, filled with so much hope and love, "Because I'm with you of course."  


Zim smiled and closed his eyes, leaning forward to kiss him gently, "Yes, and I'm with you."  


"That you are...alien scum," he murmured silkily, placing his lips firmly against the Irken's. Zim gently gripped Dib's shoulders, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Remembering the night before, Dib fiddled with one of Zim's antenna as he opened his mouth, inviting his lover in deeper. With a shiver and a moan, the Irken slid his tongue into Dib's mouth. The human cupped the Irken's face with his other hand, gently stroking the smooth skin of his cheek. Zim broke the kiss slowly, needing to breathe, and gazed at Dib.   


"I love your eyes..." he whispered softly.  


Zim blinked, taken aback by the compliment, "You do?"  


Dib tilted his head to the side, simply looking at his love's face, memorizing the very features that had compelled him to chase after this being for nearly half a decade, "I still love you because I'm in love with you and not your appearance..." He paused and smiled slyly, "Although you being so attractive is an added bonus for me..."  


"You know, you're a sweet talker," he laughed, his eyes sparkling, "Thank you..."  


Dib echoed the laugh softly, pulling away from that searing and enticing warmth to sit up and stare up at the ceiling, brushing his long bangs back and drawing his knees to his chest in a thoughtful manner, "So, I guess the question would be, now what?"  


Zim sat up as well, tugging blankets shyly to his waist and regarding Dib's question for a moment, "Well...didn't you mention that you wanted to come with me? I don't know if that's the best thing for you, really... I mean, I don't really have a home we can go to..."  


The human leaned his chin against his knees and sighed before looking over at Zim, "I didn't mean it like that... I meant rather... Now that we're together, what's next?" His face broke out into a peaceful smile that was directed towards the Irken.  


Zim couldn't help but smile back, "I guess we stay together..." He paused and frowned a bit, "I must warn you, traveling in space can be...boring... And GIR isn't exactly the most tolerable of company if not entertaining."  


Dib nodded a bit as he reached out to take a hold of his lover's hand, "I'm sure you can teach me. I am an excellent student..."  


"But...it won't be easy. Everything you're used to...everything you've known..." He squeezed Dib's hand a bit, "I'll try to help you cope, of course, but...are you absolutely certain this is what you want?"  


"Why do you keep questioning me?"  


Zim thought for a moment, turning his gaze to the messy bed they had just shared and then to their linked hands, pale luminescent skin next to his deep green flesh, "I just want to make sure you're 100% certain...it's a hard life...and I just don't want you doing something you may later regret," He looked up at Dib again, tears glittering in his eyes, "I don't doubt you, really. I just..."  


Unable to stand seeing his lover like this, Dib reached over and gently ran his thumb underneath Zim's eye to wipe at the tears, turning fully as he did so. "I didn't mean to make it sound as though you doubt me... It's just that...I made a commitment to you last night, one that I fully intend on maintaining as long as I live..."  


Zim blinked and looked into Dib's eyes before nodding a bit and embracing the younger man tightly. "I love you, Dib-human."  


The raven-haired youth returned the embrace, nuzzling his lover's skin. "And I you, alien scum..."  


~***~ 


End file.
